


Winter's Fruit

by Liala



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knotting, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/pseuds/Liala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Kmeme Prompt:</p><p>Ellana Lavellan loves winter.  It is a time of new life and lust in the clan as bond mates re-establish their relationships and young elves explore themselves.  Since moving to Skyhold, she has had her hands full with her apostate elvehn lover.  As Winter madness takes hold, will she be able to resist her mate?</p><p>*UPDATE 25/6*  It seems the first half of chapter one was lost in the upload.  Though it seems to read well without, I've added the first half with the extra plotty bits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ellana loved winter, the world falling into slumber as snow and ice blanketed the land. The lush forests and vibrant flowers replaced by steadfast greens and delicate snowdrops emphasising how life finds a way to survive. When she was with the clan it was also a time for celebration and new beginnings. Hunters would bring pelts to their bond mates, nurturing and renewing their bond, the young and tempestuous teens would play and succumb to temptation, blood thrumming in their veins. To the clan, winter brought life with many mates conceiving, their bodies most fertile and wanting.

It had been 6 months since their arrival to Skyhold, a fortress only Solas knew and had guided them to in the time of their greatest despair. They consummated their love for the first time inside it's walls, heated and primal, marking their claim to each other. In hushed words he promised their new home to her, a place for them to be together.

Winter had finally reached their fortress, she could feel the blood begin to thrum in her veins calling her to the chase again. As the snow buried the fortress further her nights spent in Solas's arms began to spill into the day, her body full of life and desire. Time had taught her to control her desires, in her younger days she had almost paid a heavy price for letting her blood run wild, she would never lose control again. But Solas was too tempting for her strong control to quell.

As the cold settled into the halls of Skyhold the nobles and visitors to the fortress reduced, many unable to take the mountain pathways allowing them greater freedom to apply the Inquisitions resources elsewhere. Ellana had been able to dispatch many agents allowing her more time with Solas.

Snowberries and holly graced the tables of the main hall as Lavellan descended for breakfast, her body still buzzing from the orgasm she has teased from her body to quell her growing desire to fuck Solas blind. She marvelled at the jewel like berries each of them dusted by white powder to mimic the snow outside. Warm hands wrapped around her hips as a familiar body pressed against her back, his face buried in her neck.

"Good morning ma vhenan." She purred relishing his touch as her body relaxed into the hard muscles of his, her previous orgasm doing nothing to quell the lust pooling in her belly. "Are you well?"

"More so for seeing you emma'sha." He voice a low growl. "You look so beautiful this morning." His body pressed into hers as she wrapped an arm around his neck keeping him in place. "You smell delicious, vhenan" he ground himself gently against her back teasing her "but perhaps you would prefer your hand over me?" He teased nibbling the sensitive point of her ear driving her to distraction, the sweet pastry in her fingers dropping back to the table.

"My, my, if you keep going like that we all may need a lie down." The familiar sing song voice of Dorian breaking their reverie. Lavellan could have sworn Solas growled at him. "Now now, Solas let's not start pissing on the furniture." Joked the Mage. "I have been sent to locate our leader and take her to her morning meeting, for which she is now late. Fashionably so." He laughed as Ellana untangled herself from Solas's tight grip.

" you should go ma'arlath." Stated her love kissing her forehead. "Dorian a word." He snarled dragging the Mage aside.

Ellana retrieve her sweet pastry strolling towards the war room when a commotion caught her attention and Dorian ran past her using her for shelter.

"Kaffas woman, you need to get him collared!" Groaned the pretty man. "Or at least tagged nearly singed my moustache off!"

"Well perhaps you should not have spoiled my morning kiss." She teased poking his chest.

"Perhaps you should be less of a flirt?"

"How can I not be, with such a prime example of Tevinter breeding." She rubbed his chest appreciatively.

"Festus bei umo canavarum. You will be the death of me." He hissed. "Not my fault!" He shouted over her shoulder, she could almost hear the snarl. "You should keep her in check." Cried Dorian running away. Ellana let her eyes slowly trail back to her lover his heated gaze on her skin, drawing her attention to him. Hunger. Solas looked as if he would devour her whole, her heart hoped he would.

 

Solas found her almost immediately melting from the shadows and stealing her away into the rotunda. His grip was sure and demanding as he led her away, pulling her into his den. Pushing her into the room he slammed and bolted the door preventing her escape.

"Well vhenan would you care to explain?" He snarled, his face contorted with jealously. "Getting a taste for humans?" He berated her, prowling towards her calm and assured in his victory. Ellana took a step away moving toward the door to Cullen's office yelping when she found it locked and her body trapped by his arms, his body pressing hers into the wood as he ground against her. "Well vhenan, do you want to taste humans as filthy as they are?" He snarled, his tone causing her arousal to run.

"Perhaps have you seen him? Dorian is the peak of his species." She gasped as his fingers grasped her hair forcing her head back as he nibbled and bit her neck. "Who would not want to be persued by him?" She yelped as he bit harder, her back arching as he danced between pleasure and pain.

"How easily you forget who you belong to." His hands drifted down her body grasping her breasts harshly through the fabric before tearing it asunder exposing them to the bare wood. As he ground against her ass. He sucked harshly where he bit making the tender skin bruise as he grasped and pawed at her breasts. Ellana moaned as she let him stake his claim pinching and twisting as his tongue traced her ear, teeth heightening the pleasure and pain.

"Please Solas," she groaned, pushing back against him rocking her hips against his erection trying to ease the wetness pooling in her smalls.

"Now I am important I see," he hissed in her ear fingers delving into her smalls teasing the outside of her folds. "At least your body knows who its master is."

"Please Solas, fuck me. Please."

"Not yet" he hissed "my feelings are hurt."

"Perhaps I could make it up to you?" She mewled as his fingers delved deeper. "I'm sorry vhenan." She howled as he rubbed her clit harder.

"As you should be." He growled releasing her, her legs collapsing underneath, she gasped as he withdrew his cock already erect and dripping clear liquid. "Take it into your mouth and apologise properly." he ordered as she gladly complied her tongue swirling gathering his taste before suckling the head of his cock. He groaned as her lips wrapped around his shaft praising her mouth as she sucked him deeper her tongue tracing his velvety skin. Gently he pressed his hips forward forcing him deeper till her face brushed his stomach, strong hands held her in place while she focused on remaining still, her breathing even as he slowly started to fuck her throat. A low rumble rose from his chest as she took him as deep as she could, but soon he withdrew with a wet pop. With strong arms he picked her up and carried her to the table roughly dragging down her close.

“Who do you belong to?” he dragged his cock over her dripping slit. “Tell me vhenan.”

“You Solas! Only you!” she cried as he drove in all the way to the hilt. Her voice echoing through the rotunda as he took her hard and fast, staking his claim in the deepest places. His name rolling off her tongue like a prayer. “Please Solas!” Ellana’s body begged for release, her previous orgasm making her more delirious. This was what she needed, this was what her body craved.

Solas growled behind her his grip harder, his thrusts wilder as he grew erratic his own orgasm beginning to take hold. With sharp thrusts he took her over the edge, his seed sown into her womb.

“You. Are. Mine.” He growled, withdrawing, the seed spilling down her thighs a clear mark of his territory.


	2. Chapter 2

Solas continued to send her delirious with want. Her own desire running rampant and barely tamed without his casual touches. Since their liason in the rotunda he had become more attentive, more possessive. On a mission in the Hissing wastes, he had shielded her from the sandstorm. In the hinterlands he nuzzled her ear as she tried to plot the best path through the mountains. At the emerald graves he pulled her aside and fucked her against a wolf statue, his teeth grazing her ears.

His attention extended beyond her body and desire. Dorian had been given a warning and tried his best to keep his distance but would earn a warning glare if he strayed too close. Cole was allowed near, she enjoyed guiding the youth in the ways of the world, but even he could sense Solas’s upheaval.

“Blood is like fire, hungry hunting, haunting. She burns through his body like a demon but she is his savior. He wants to feast on you, to mark and make you his alone, till uthernera opens. You make him forget.” Cole mumbled as they trailed along together.

“I understand” she smiled waving to a disgruntled Sera whom he had hexed after she drew just a little too close for his liking. “I know how he feels.”

IN the cold nights he would take to her tent, muffling their noise as they ravaged each other. She relished pinning him under her dictating the pace watching him go made with want. She wanted him to fill her with his seed, she would be ready soon she could tell the signs. Soon all she wanted to feel was his cock in her as he seeded her womb with their child.

She knew she had to leave.

Leliana was gracious enough to point out an abandoned cabin in the hills near skyhold, close enough for help to reach but far enough away for privacy. Solas was being driven mad by her, even if it wasn’t intentional. To see him losing self-control little by little, was distressing. In the dead of night when she was sure that Solas would not find her she stole away on her hart. Not once did she look back for fear her resolve would break.

+++

The cabin was sparse but perfectly serviceable for her needs. Dusting off the bed and tossing the hay mattress filling beside the fireplace she began to make the room habitable for the night securing the doors and smashing the rotted furniture for kindling. Unsure of the state of the chimney she buried herself in her blankets letting exhaustion overwhelm her. There would be much to do in the morning.

The morning light had not revealed anything she did not expect, branches and leaves clogged the chimney and ash blocked the hearth. Using a sheet from the bed she raked and dragged the ash and foliage into a pile dumping it outside on the porch. Some she hoped could be salvaged later for firewood. Filling a bucket with water from the stream running nearby she worked on scrubbing and cleaning away the dust. If she was going to hide here, perhaps it could be somewhere for the scouts after she was finished with it. Most of the wooden walls were sound, and a few needed reattaching, but otherwise she was pleased with her work. The sun was waning, she had worked all day without rest and hunger pangs were gnawing through her exhaustion.

Gathering her bow she patrolled the nearby forest skewering some rabbits for dinner. Wearily she returned to camp, gathering water for washing and cooking. For the first time in weeks she felt the fire in her blood return to a simmer, the desire to mate just a dull throb without the magnetic pull that was Solas.

Even thinking of him set her body on edge. They had been ravenous for each other, more so than she ever thought they would be. But to see him lose his carefully wrought control almost broke her heart, she knew the consequences of running wild and as she was aware of the changes she had to be the responsible one.

Stuffing the mattress with fresh hay and airing some sheets she made herself a more hospitable bed. The kettle on the fire hissing as it boiled. Dragging a wooden tub from a cupboard she kicked out the few spiders and filled it with the hot water, cooling it with extra from the stream. A quick standing bath was all it enabled her to achieve but as the cloth drifted over her skin her mind wandered, to dark rooms and deft fingers.

Clean and full she retired to her renewed bed, the mattress adding more comfort than the night before. Physical fatigue overruled her desire sleep dragging her to the fade.

_The forest is cold, the vibrant colours replaced by the muted hues of winter. Ruby berries dotted the white snow like jewels. Home. Home with the clan, and the dances of the lovers were set to begin. Bodies twisted and writhed against the darkness, dappled skin lit by fire. Heat rises, sweat steams from the skin chasing the cold away. There is singing, there is music, songs blending into prayers into a single voice. She singles him from the crowd. Heart racing, lungs full, lips parted. She wants him with the fibre of her being._

_“Come dance vhenan.” Her fingers interlace with his, yet he is reluctant to join her. “Dance Vhenan, dance with me my love.” Her voice sweet like honey but he watches her coldly._

_“Dance vhenan?” his eyebrow rose with piqued curiosity. “What dance would that be?”_

_A tug in her stomach and the singing stopped, the woods quiet, her heart stilled. She knows it’s time, she knows its right. There is nothing but him. With grace she undoes the clasp of her dress the fabric sliding down her skin and she is bare to him, his eyes roving her skin, the darkness of the wood replaced by the comfort of her bed. She holds her hand to him leading him towards the bed in the cabin but he watches, he waits. Hair wild, she climbs across the bed, hips swaying and inviting. She calls for him._

_“Ar lath ma vhenan.” She purrs, the words pure truth._

_“If that is so then why did you run from me?” the question startling her. “Why did you flee?”_

_“Flee Vhenan?” her mind confused. “I never fled.”  
“Then why are you here instead of my bed?”_

_Her face contorted with confusion as his fingers traced her chin, stroking affectionately, forcing her gaze to his._

_“I am in your bed, if you join me.”_

_“No vhenan, you are in a cabin near Skyhold. I found you.” His grip harder pulling her into a searing, possessive kiss._

_“Sleep well huntress, I have your scent.”_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I can update. My Tendonitis has receded so I can type again. Hopefully will update more.

Ellana gasped for breath as she jolted from the dream. Solas knew where she was and he was coming. Of course he is coming, she cursed inwardly, forgetting his ability to wander in her dreams. Leaping from her bed she grabbed for her nearest belongings. She doubted it would be long before he fade stepped his way to her.

Throwing the bare essentials into a bag she chose to leave her armour in favour of a long tunic that dropped below her knees, her belt keeping it in place and her boots covering the rest of her bare skin.

Leaving the embers of the fire she stepped onto the porch, the moon was still high in the night sky. The air eerily still and quiet, even the animals of the night were silent.

“ _Running Lethallin?”_ Solas’s voice cut through the trees, she searched the treeline, but could not make out any shadow. “ _Why do you fear me so? Why do you wish to run?”_ he stepped from the shadows by the stream. His staff and gait unmistakable.

“Solas, I do not fear you, I fear only what you, what we may do.” She called to him. “I am taking away your control, turning you into something you would detest.”

“You think I would detest this fire for you? This calling to bring you within my very soul?”

“I think you may regret it once it is over. Curse all that we have for your oversight.” Ellana dropped her pack, her bow staying firmly attached to her back. She tightened her muscles, her body tensing to run. She could see his grin in the moonlight.

“Running Vhenan? I will hunt you, my prize.” His voice deep and gravelled, like the countless times they had made love. His fierceness making her resolve waver.

With a whimper she tore her gaze from his darting into the woodland, his laugh more a howl than his usual chuckle. She ducked moments before a paralysis spell struck the tree by her side, the familiar song of his magic warning her of his movements.

“Run little halla, run to the woods. I am coming, and I am hungry for your scent.” He snarled through the woods. “I want the mother of my kin to be strong.”

“It cannot be me, it is the madness of winter!” she screamed as another spell narrowly missed her, her path changing course. The lashes of the twigs snagged in her clothes tearing the thin fabric, she could smell the copper of her blood as her senses were heightened.

“Turn vhenan, come closer.” He snarled as another spell directed her aside, the brightness blinding her as she tripped over roots, falling into a dell. She wheezed as the wind was knocked from her lungs, fatigue finally catching up to her senses when she heard him laugh. His familiar form at the edge of the sunken dell.

Drawing her bow she crouched low aiming at her apostate lover. He laughed deeply his head rolling back showing his teeth like a predator.

“You will not kill me Vhenan”

“No but I can slow you down,” she growled as he cast a spell at her, reflexes keeping her just ahead of the blast of ice. “I do not wish to hurt you.” She warned he merely laughed.

For a while they exchanged blows but he was slowly gaining ground against her, a thin sheen of sweat chilling her skin in the night air, her fatigue wearing her down after the little sleep she had been afforded in the preceding nights.

With a snap of his wrist her bow was wrenched from her hand and she was defenceless. Raising her fists ready to fight his eyes gleamed in the dark, the night eyes of their kind unsettling with his predatory gaze.

“So you wish to fight like an animal? So be it.” With more grace than she possessed he tossed away his stave removing his tunic. His bare chest in the moonlight sent heat straight to her groin, her body knowing what it desired.

Each step was measured in his approach, Ellana shifted uncomfortably on the balls of her feet, melee was never her strong point. “Solas,” his name barely a whisper on her lips. “Please, I love you. Please.”

“I love you too, huntress. How strong you are.” He lunged forward knocking her off guard, she stepped back at the last minute managing to dodge his feint, but all it had succeeded in was drawing him close, the sweat staining his skin. He seemed almost feral. “I want to taste you, I can smell you, ripe like a peach, sweet and succulent.”

She anticipated his next throw, but stumbled as he swept her legs aside bringing her heavily onto her back with a yelp. She scrambled back but found herself dragged by a tight grip. Fabric tore and her belt came away in his grip. His eyes burning as they gazed into hers. His body pinning her to the ground, she struggled against his grip but he laughed capturing her lips in a fierce kiss, more teeth and bites than kindness. She moaned and arched into the kiss her body reacting even though her mind rebelled. His name escaped to her lips as his hands gripped her shirt tearing it in two.

“Solas!” she whimpered bucking him off with her hips, the momentum rolling them over. Pushing off the ground his hands gripped pulling her down. Back and forth they struggled, her whimpers drowned only by his laugher and growls as they rolled over the ground. Every time she gained some ground scrambling on all fours he would drag her back. Energy dwindling, he was beginning to win, her body heavier with each punch and push.

With one last push she scrambled away her knees bloody , her clothes in tatters and tears clogging her eyes she screamed as he pulled her back. Body limp, her spirit was broken, but he was more vibrant and alive. With heaving chest she lay still below him, his hand caressing her cheek.

“So strong and beautiful.” He purred. “Dar Ma, Vhenan’ara”

“Are you sure?” she cupped his cheeks pulling his gaze to hers. His blue-gray eyes burning silver in the low light. “Be sure Solas. I…I don’t want to you to regret this…bonding later on. Winter is my season there is a good chance I will conceive, I don’t have herbs.”

“I can smell how ripe you are.” She groaned as he traced his nose against her neck, taking in her scent. “It would be an honour if you chose me.” He rolled to his back dragging her over him. His neck exposed in supplication. “Claim me as I would claim you.” He ground his hips into her, the feel of erection drawing her attention to her wetness from being hunted.

Leaning forwards, he hissed as she raked her nails down his bare chest. His promise of consent unbridled the desire running through her veins, as she suckled at nape of his neck. “Then you are mine Vhenan, mate, lover, destined one.” With tenderness she traced the skin where she had suckled before sinking her teeth into his flesh as he ground rhythmically against her. He roared as she suckled at him, the taste of copper filling her mouth as cool hands gripped her tattered tunic tearing the remenants away, her skin pebbling in the cool air. As he grasped her breasts, broken elven spilling from his lips. She moaned under his touch as she canted her head to submit to him.

“Emma lath.” He muttered caressing her skin lovingly before pulling her down to him.


End file.
